1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that has reduced resonance effect.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus having an organic light-emitting device (OLED) in a display region. An OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. The intermediate layer includes an emissive layer (EML).
Depending on driving types, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is classified into an active matrix OLED and a passive matrix OLED. In an active matrix OLED, thin film transistors (TFT) included in each subpixel control whether the subpixel emits light or not. In a passive matrix OLED, electrodes arranged in a matrix shape control whether the subpixel emits light or not. In case of an active matrix OLED, OLEDs are conventionally placed on top of TFTs.
One of the conventional organic light-emitting display apparatuses is a bottom-emission type organic light-emitting display apparatus in which light is emitted from an EML to the outside of the apparatus through a layer including TFTs in a lower portion of the organic light-emitting display apparatus. In the bottom-emission type organic light-emitting display apparatus, the layer where TFTs are arranged generates unintended resonance, which may cause an unintended state of color balance in the emitted light.